Science contest
by Fanny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: Lorsqu'un élément vital à la cité disparaît, l'équipe met tout en oeuvre pour le retrouver. Y arriveront-ils avant qu'Atlantis soit menacée ?
1. Introduction: Le vol

**Titre** : Science Contest

**Auteur** : Fanny-Wan Kenobi

**Rating** : T (pour être sûre)

**Disclaimer** : Stargate Atlantis n'est pas à moi, même pas un petit peu.

**Note** : C'est ma 1ère fic alors n'hésitez pas à me dire les points positifs comme les négatifs.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Science Contest**

**Introduction**

En cette période d'été, la nuit venait de tomber sur Atlantis. Une nuit fraîche et silencieuse, juste animée d'une légère brise, donnait l'occasion à la cité de récupérer d'une journée particulièrement éprouvante due à la grosse chaleur qui sévissait en cette saison. Ronon, Teyla, Elizabeth et John s'étaient retirés dans leurs quartiers. Leur repos, aussi bref soit-il était bien mérité. Pendant ce temps là, dans le labo, comme tous les soirs depuis plus de trois ans, Rodney était assis à son bureau en train de faire des simulations sur son ordinateur tout en buvant un café, sa tête en appui sur sa main. Quand une fenêtre d'alerte s'ouvrit sur son ordinateur. Il se redressa brusquement et pausa son mug violemment. On pouvait lire dans son regard de l'inquiétude voire même de la peur. Il se leva et se mit à courir en direction de la salle des ZPM. Juste avant d'y parvenir, il fut percuté par un homme qui s'excusa mais Rodney n'y prêta pas attention et continua sa course. Il entra dans la salle des ZPM.

« Oh non ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de lancer un diagnostic pour voir qu'il manquait un ZPM, il ne restait plus que celui à moitié vide. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille puis il repensa à l'homme qui l'avait percuté un peu plus tôt. Il claqua des doigts (à la McKay) et fonça en direction de la salle du Stargate. Il y trouva Chuck, de garde ce soir-là, par terre, inconscient. Il jeta un regard circulaire en se penchant par dessus la balustrade. L'homme s'apprêtait à franchir la porte. Il était grand, mince et avait les cheveux noirs, il se retourna pour fixer Rodney quelques instant. Ses yeux se mirent à luire, ce qui eut pour effet de figer McKay. Puis l'homme franchit la porte avec son précieux butin. Désemparé, le scientifique s'effondra sur la balustrade, ne songeant plus qu'à une chose :

« Je suis un homme mort ! »

* * *

TBC

AN : Je sais que cette introduction est courte mais les autres chapitres seront plus long. J'essaierai de mettre la suite la plus rapidement possible.

Bonnes vacances !!


	2. Chapter 1: La liste

AN : Voici le premier chapitre ! (avec beaucoup de retard) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Après l'appel d'urgence de Rodney, Elizabeth convoqua SGA-1 ainsi que Radek Zelenka pour faire un point sur la situation.

Dans la salle de contrôle de la porte, les scientifiques comme les militaires s'affairaient à tout remettre en ordre. Pendant ce temps, Carson appliqua une compresse à l'arrière de la tête de Chuck.

"Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie." ordonna-t-il aux infirmiers.

Dans le même temps, Teyla, Ronon, John, Radek et Rodney c'étaient réunis dans le bureau d'Elizabeth pour faire un point complet sur la situation.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda t-elle.

Rodney, encore un peu sous le coup des événements, se tourna vers la dirigeante et commença son récit.

"J'étais sur mon ordinateur quand j'ai reçu un message d'alerte qui indiquait une baisse d'énergie dans le système principal. Je me suis précipité vers la salle des ZPM lorsqu'un homme m'a percuté. Il s'est tout de suite excusé, mais sur le coup je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, ce n'est qu'après quand j'ai vu qu'il manquait un ZPM que j'ai repensé à cet homme, son visage ne m'était pas familier et il n'y a pas eu de nouvel arrivant par le Dédale depuis des semaines donc je l'aurais forcément vu au moins une fois. Après avoir fait le lien, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite mais il était trop tard, il était déjà au pied de la porte, il m'a regardé puis il est parti avec le ZPM." Il marqua une brève pause puis reprit "Je suis vraiment désolé mais je crois que même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu l'arrêter."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda Sheppard

"Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire, c'était un Goa'uld. Je pense qu'il doit faire partie du Trust."

La dirigeante jeta un coup d'œil en coin à John :

"Comment était-il ?"

"Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il était grand, plutôt mince, avec des cheveux brins."

"Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup... Mais cependant c'est un début." se reprit elle après avoir croisé le visage désolé de McKay.

Carson entra dans le bureau.

"J'ai envoyé le pauvre garçon à l'infirmerie. On va attendre les résultats du scanner mais je crois que je ne m'avance pas trop en disant qu'il aura qu'une belle bosse pendant quelques jours."

"Bonne nouvelle." se félicita Elizabeth

"Bon, il nous reste au moins un ZPM." dit Sheppard en relançant la discussion.

"Si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas trop dessus. Toute sa puissance à été épuisé lors de la dernière attaque des Wraiths, d'après mes calculs il ne reste plus que 4 % d'énergie environ, ce qui est juste assez pour faire quelques voyages par la porte et éclairer la cité la nuit." dit Rodney.

« Quelles options avons-nous ?" demanda Elizabeth

« Entamons une chasse au ZPM." dit Sheppard sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Le visage d'Elizabeth esquissa un vague sourire, le premier depuis le début de la journée, le même qui faisait fondre John.

Soudain il détourna son regarda pour croiser celui de McKay qui s'éclaira subitement. Ce même visage que John eu l'occasion de voir si souvent au cours des quatre dernières années.

Rodney leva son index droit en l'agitant puis déclara tout excité.

"Je sais ! La liste !"

"Quelle liste ?" questionna Sheppard

"La liste d'Elizabeth." Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué "Pas vous, enfin… si vous, enfin... Elizabeth qui était enfermée dans la chambre de stase, vous vous souvenez ?"

"Comment l'oublier." dit-elle avec un air triste

"Nous n'avons exploré que quatre des cinq planètes indiquées sur la liste." expliqua Rodney

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Carson, qui jusque là avait été très silencieux

"Parce qu'avec l'adresse de la dernière planète il y avait aussi une date…" précisa Rodney

"…Et on a supposé que le ZPM ne serait accessible que ce jour-là." termina Zelenka

"J'allais le dire." s'agaça Rodney en regardant Zelenka

"Quelle est cette date ?" questionna Elizabeth

"Le 12 juin, dans deux jours !"

"Quelle coïncidence !" dit Sheppard incrédule

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Je pense qu'elle le savait pertinemment." dit McKay

"Mais il faudrait quand même essayer de retrouver l'autre gars." dit Ronon

"Vous avez raison et surtout savoir comment il a pu s'infiltrer parmi nous. Teyla et Ronon vous formerez l'équipe qui partira à la recherche du Goa'uld. John, Rodney et Carson, vous serez l'équipe chargée d'explorer MG2-007 et de rapporter, si possible, un ZPM opérationnel. Radek, vous irez avec l'équipe du colonel si besoin est, en attendant j'ai besoin de vous ici. Le Dédale ne doit pas être encore hors de portée et je voudrais que vous contactiez le colonel Caldwell et l'informiez de la situation pour qu'il en réfère au SGC. Voilà, maintenant mettons nous au travail !" déclara la leader

Tous les autres acquiescent et quittèrent le bureau sauf Carson, resté pour parler à Elizabeth.

"Etes-vous sûr que je sois indispensable ?" dit-il visiblement pas rassuré du tout

"Oui, Carson nous avons besoin de tout le monde surtout que l'on ne sait pas comment le Goa'uld s'est infiltré, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de gens de confiance et vous en faites partie."

"Mais je ne suis qu'un docteur, pas un militaire."

Elle répliqua :

"Et McKay est un scientifique." Carson acquiesça. "Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur eux deux, ils ont un peu trop tendance à attirer les ennuis."

"A qui le dites-vous."

Il lui sourit et sort du bureau.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'embarquement, Radek contacta le Dédale et briefa le colonel de la situation sur Atlantis. Ce dernier mit un moment avant de répondre, visiblement surpris par les dernières nouvelles. Ensuite Rodney rejoinit son collègue et ils commencèrent à effectuer les recherches dans la base de donnée pour trouver l'adresse composée par le Goa'uld.

Elizabeth les rejoinit dans la salle de contrôle.

"Vous avez du nouveau ?"

"Je suis en train de consulter le journal de bord de la porte pour trouver un début de piste sur la destination du Goa'uld." répondit Rodney

"Très bien." Elle se tourna vers Zelenka. "Radek, que pensez-vous que l'on risque de trouver sur cette planète ?"

"Je dois vous avouer que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça pourrait même être un piège, qui sait, nous avons été surpris bien des fois."

Seul le bruit des machines se faisait entendre dans la salle lorsque soudain.

"Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé les coordonnées !" jubila Rodney en se tournant vers Elizabeth

"Bien joué, enfin nous arrivons quelque part." Elle brancha sa radio. "Ronon, Teyla ? Rodney vient de trouver les coordonnées de la planète préparez-vous à partir."

"Bien reçu Elizabeth." répondit Teyla

Teyla et Ronon arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement. Après que Carson ait terminé son examen, Chuck avait été déclaré apte à retourner à son poste auprès du DHD mais portait tout de même un bandage sur le haut de son front. Il composa l'adresse de la planète, permettant à Rodney d'envoyer la sonde.

"Envoi du MALP. Arrivé à destination dans 3…2…1… on reçoit la télémétrie." annonça le technicien.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les écrans. Les premières images transmissent montrent le DHD entouré par une forêt très dense. Rodney, aux commandes du MALP, balaya la zone.

"Ca semble désert, les conditions atmosphériques sont normales, je ne détecte aucun agent pathogène. Tout est OK." informa McKay.

"Bien, vous avez le feu vert. Bonne chance." dit Elizabeth.

"Merci." dit l'Athosienne avant de rejoindre Ronon

Ils descendirent les escaliers puis franchissent la porte.

Les deux Atlantes arrivèrent au milieu de la grande forêt qu'ils purent apercevoir quelques minutes auparavant. Aux premiers abords, la forêt semblait couvrir une très grande zone. Ils s'empressèrent de renvoyer le MALP pour ne pas être découvert et se mirent en route en quête d'un village ou mieux... de leur voleur.

"Allons-y." déclara Teyla

Et ils disparurent dans l'épaisse forêt.

* * *

TBC

Alors ? Un commentaire ? ^^


	3. Chapter 2: La chasse commence

AN: Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Avec beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse. (je passais le BAC ^^).

Je voudrait dire un grand merci à Carsy ma béta qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour le chapitre ( surtout pour les innocentes petites fautes d'orthographes :-p ) !

Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Après quelques heures de marche, Teyla et Ronon sortirent de la forêt, et découvrirent un paysage totalement différent. La vue était superbe, le soleil commençait à se coucher laissant apparaître un ciel rouge orangé qui illuminait un paysage vallonné et sans obstacles.

"Cette planète est d'une beauté peu commune." s'émerveilla Teyla

"On dirait que l'on vient de découvrir un autre monde ! » dit Ronon lui aussi sous le charme

Après être sortis de leur torpeur, ils continuèrent leur chemin, accompagnés d'une petite brise fraîche de début de soirée, des conditions nettement plus favorable que celles rencontrées dans la forêt.

Une heure de marche s'était écoulée lorsque Ronon et Teyla aperçurent un petit village d'agriculteurs. Ils firent les quelques centaines de mètres qui leurs restaient à parcourir, puis ils entrèrent dans le village. Ce dernier était composé de maisons en bois et en pierre témoignant à première vue d'une absence de technologie. Teyla s'approcha d'un des villageois.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouve le chef de ce village nous aimerions lui parler. »

« Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir. » répondit le villageois visiblement pas très à l'aise.

« Dites lui bien que c'est très important. » précisa Teyla

Il acquiesça. Teyla vit le villageois se diriger vers une maison assez en retrait et plus imposante que les autres. Ce dernier poussa la porte de la maison puis Teyla le perdit de vue lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité.

A l'intérieur, le villageois s'adressa à une silhouette assez corpulente tapis dans l'ombre.

« Iberon, deux étrangers souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec toi. »

« Amène-les moi. » dit Iberon

Ronon et Teyla qui attendaient sur la place du village virent le villageois se diriger vers eux.

« Venez, il vous attend. » dit le jeune homme

Le villageois les conduisit dans la maison puis se retira.

« Bonjour, je suis Iberon, chef de ce village. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie »

Ronon constata que cet homme dégageait beaucoup de charisme mais il en émanait aussi un certain mystère.

« Merci, Je suis Teyla Emmagan d'Athos" Elle désigna Ronon "et voici Ronon Dex de Satéda" Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de la tête. "C'est très aimable à vous de nous recevoir. »

« C'est normal, peu de personnes viennent par le cercle des anciens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Iberon

« Nous sommes à la recherche d'une personne. » dit Teyla

« Un ami ? » questionna le chef

« Malheureusement non, cet homme s'est introduit sur notre base et nous a volé un objet qui nous est très utile. Il s'est enfui par le stargate (le chef leur lança un regard d'incompréhension), je veux dire le cercle des anciens (Acquiescement d'Iberon) et il a composé votre adresse, d'où notre présence ici. » expliqua la jeune femme

« Vous pensez qu'il est toujours ici, qu'il n'a pas composé une autre adresse pour vous semer. »

« Nous ne sommes pas sûrs mais nous l'espérons. »

« Je ne vois pas bien en quoi je peux vous être utile. »

« Nous aimerions savoir si le cercle des anciens s'est activé dans la journée qui a précédé notre arrivée. »

« Je n'en ai pas eu connaissance. »

« Alors pourriez-vous nous permettre de faire des recherches ? »

« Oui, allez-y, mais vous savez nous l'aurions su si quelqu'un autre était venu. »

« Nous devons en être sûr. Merci de votre hospitalité. »

Ronon et Teyla se levèrent, quittèrent la maison et se retrouvèrent sur la place. Le Satedien se tourna vers Teyla.

« J'le sens pas ce gars là. »

« Tu as raison, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Restons sur nos gardes. »

Et ils s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Après avoir tout mis au point, Rodney entra dans le bureau de la chef de l'expédition.

« Elizabeth ? »

« Oui Rodney? »

« Nous sommes prêts. »

« Très bien, vous avez le feu vert. Bonne chance. »

« Merci, nous vous contacterons dès que nous en serons plus. »

Il descendit rejoindre John et Carson qui l'attendaient devant la porte.

« En avant. » dit Sheppard

Puis ils franchirent la porte. John le 1er, suivi de Rodney puis de Carson.

Ils arrivèrent directement au cœur d'une grande ville très avancée technologiquement. Les immenses buildings en verre possédaient un très joli design en arrondi. John, Carson et Rodney restèrent ébahis et levèrent la tête vers le ciel.

« Waouh! » s'émerveilla Sheppard

Rodney resta bouche bée et esquissa un sourire.

« C'est incroyable, vous avez vu ? » s'extasia Rodney

« Quoi donc ? » dit Carson

« Les rayons ultraviolets. Leur soleil en génère une trop grande quantité, une dose mortelle pour n'importe quel être vivant. »

John regarde Rodney d'un air interrogateur.

« Mais comment… » questionna t-il

« Un bouclier. (Il fait une pause, en pensant que les deux autres ont compris la raison de son enthousiasme mais il n'en est rien. Il prend son air agacé et reprit). C'est extraordinaire, leur technologie est tellement avancée qu'ils ont réussi à créer un bouclier capable de les protéger de leur soleil et des attaques de leurs ennemis. »

« Cool ! » s'exclama John

« Un peu oui. »

A ce moment, un homme percuta Carson, lui jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna sans s'excuser. John voulut rattraper la brute mais l'Ecossais l'en empêcha lui expliquant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Ils descendirent les escaliers de la place du Stargate et ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue principale de la ville avec au bout ce qui semblait être le siège du gouvernement du pays. L'avenue était bondée, les visages et les vêtements des passants différaient se qui semblait indiquer que beaucoup venaient de différents horizons.

« Il y a foule. » dit Beckett

« Ca fait bizarre. » fit remarquer Sheppard

« Comment ça ? » demanda Carson

« On a généralement tendance à tomber sur des planètes désertes, peuplées de monstres ou de fermiers. La société la plus avancée que nous ayons rencontrée ce sont les Geniis... hormis les habitants d'Olésia mais je doute qu'il y ait eu des survivants après l'attaque des Wraiths, donc voir cette foule c'est … » répondit McKay

« Bizarre » termina Sheppard avec un petit sourire, il fait une pause et ajouta. « Nous devrions essayer de rencontrer les dirigeants. »

« Ca ne va pas être facile » dit Rodney, en regardant la foule avec un regard pessimiste.

Ils commencèrent à descendre l'avenue bondée, à la recherche d'un bâtiment officiel.

* * *

Teyla et Ronon suivirent toujours la trace du Goa'uld. Ils marchèrent dans une épaisse forêt, Ronon en tête, suivi de la jeune Athosienne.

« J'ai peur que nos recherches ne soient vaines. » se désola Teyla

« On doit le retrouver ! C'est notre mission. » répondit le Satédien

« Tu as raison. Continuons. »

Après plusieurs heures de marche dans une forêt humide, Ronon sembla avoir trouvé une piste.

« Regarde là-bas. »

Il pointa du doigt l'entrée de ce qu'il semblait être celle d'une grotte.

« Je crois que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions ! »

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, l'air était humide et glacial, ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les ténèbres et c'est à cet instant qu'ils virent un homme correspondant à la description de McKay, tenant dans les mains l'objet de toutes les convoitises. Le Runner s'approcha délicatement pour le prendre par surprise mais sa manœuvre échoua. Ce dernier posa le ZPM à terre et s'avança vers le Satédien. Ronon, malgré sa force, n'avait pas prévu que le coup de poing que lui asséna son adversaire soit aussi fort. Il bascula en arrière et chercha à reprendre son souffle. Pendant que le Runner reprenait ses esprits, Teyla se jeta sur l'ennemi mais une fois encore le Goa'uld eut le dessus sur les Atlantes et il envoya la jeune femme contre le mur où sa tête heurta la roche. En voyant la jeune femme inconsciente, Ronon eut un regain d'énergie due à la colère et se relança à l'assaut de son adversaire. Les deux combattants s'observèrent pour déterminer qui ferait le premier pas. Dans la grotte, seul le bruit de leurs respirations était perceptible. Ce fut le Goa'uld qui brisa le round d'observation le premier et se jeta sur Ronon. Cependant ce dernier, connaissant maintenant la stratégie de l'ennemi, réussit à parer le coup et le retourner contre ce dernier. Il lui décocha un violent coup de point qui envoya le Goa'uld au sol. Pensant avoir réussi à seulement le blesser, il s'approcha pour reprendre le combat mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il ne vit pas son adversaire se relever. Ronon s'approcha pour découvrir qu'il avait partiellement rempli leur mission mais aussi partiellement échouée. En effet, en s'approchant, il fut surpris de constater que la vie avait quitté le Goa'uld mais fut encore plus surpris de voir l'arme qui lui avait ôté. Le Goa'uld, en tombant, avait été transpercé par la moitié d'un ZPM qui s'était brisé sous le poids de l'impact.

Ronon sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita vers Teyla. Cette dernière reprit péniblement conscience et réussit à murmurer :

« Le ZPM ? »

Ronon, penché au dessus d'elle hocha négativement de la tête.

Le dernier espoir d'Atlantis résidait maintenant entre les mains de Sheppard, McKay et Beckett.

* * *

TBC

Une petite review ? :D


	4. Chapter 3: Keryos

**Chapitre 3**

John, Rodney et Carson pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment gouvernemental et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil tenu par une jeune femme. Elle avait un visage fin de couleur saumon, des yeux d'un vert foncé, des longs cheveux auburn coiffés en queue de cheval ainsi que des paillettes dorées posées sur ses joues. Elle leurs sourit.

"Bienvenue sur Keryos. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?" demanda la jeune femme

"Bonjour. Nous sommes des explorateurs et nous aurions voulu voir un de vos responsables." demanda Sheppard

"Malheureusement vous tombez très mal, vous arrivez en plein préparatif du concours."

Nos trois héros échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

"Du concours ?" répéta John

"Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du concours ?" demanda la jeune femme surprise

Sheppard hocha négativement de la tête.

"Cette année Keryos a le plaisir et l'honneur d'accueillir la 1000ème édition du concours intergalactique des sciences. Ce concours a été crée il y a maintenant près de 30000 ans par les Anciens. Pendant les 20000 premières années, il eut lieu tous les vingt-cinq ans mais, avec l'apparition des Wraiths, les peuples se concertèrent et décidèrent de le faire tous les 50 ans pour la sûreté des milliers de personnes qui se déplacent pour voir le concours."

"Très bonne décision !" approuva Carson

"Voilà pourquoi il vous sera difficile d'entrer en contact avec nos dirigeants. Pour le moment néanmoins." précisa l'hôtesse

"Mais après mûre réflexion, je crois que nous n'aurons pas besoin." dit Sheppard avec son grand sourire.

Il la remercia et tira dehors Rodney et Carson qui n'avaient pas tout à fait compris la réaction du colonel. Le scientifique s'empressa de lui demander des explications.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Nous devons trouver ce ZedPM."

Un grand sourire plein de malice s'empara du visage de John.

"C'est exactement ce que nous venons de faire."

"Désolé colonel mais je ne comprends toujours pas." dit Carson

John jeta un regard plein de malice à Rodney, puis il se dirigeât tout droit vers un mur où trônait une affiche.

"Oh non !" dit Rodney en faisant un pas en arrière.

"Allez Rodney ! C'est la raison de notre présence sur cette planète !"

"Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?" répliqua Rodney

Il se posta juste devant l'affiche et mit le doigt sur le bas de l'affiche où était marqué : **1er prix: Un Extracteur d'Energie**. Le visage du scientifique reflétait l'excitation d'un enfant le jour de noël mais aussi l'angoisse de quelqu'un qui a vu un Wraith. Puis il s'adressa au militaire et au médecin.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours vous sauvez la mise ?" dit Rodney

Le sourire de John s'élargit de plus en plus. Carson se rapprocha pour lire l'affiche.

"Vous n'allez tout de même pas…" dit le médecin

"Si !" Sheppard marqua une pause. "Nous allons inscrire notre cher Rodney au concours intergalactique des sciences."

* * *

John, Carson et Rodney se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la jeune femme de l'accueil.

"Dites moi peut on encore s'inscrire au concours ?" demanda Sheppard à l'hôtesse

"Vous avez de la chance la clôture des inscriptions s'arrête ce soir !" répondit la jeune femme. "Qui voulez-vous inscrire ?"

"Ce beau jeune homme !" dit Sheppard en tapant Rodney dans le dos. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à John.

"Parfait !" s'adressant à Rodney "Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions." Rodney acquiesça. "Tout d'abord, remplissez cette fiche d'identité." Une fois fini, il tendit la fiche à l'hôtesse qui la prit et la rangea dans un dossier marqué au nom de Rodney. "Maintenant quelques questions. Est-ce que vous connaissez un peu la technologie des anciens ?" demanda t-elle.

Rodney prit son air vexé:

"Si je connais la technologie des anciens ?? Vous savez, je suis sûrement celui q… aïeuh" dit-il stoppé par un coup de coude dans les côtes donné par John.

"Réponds à la dame Rodney."

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard puis, il répondit avec une modestie peu habituelle venant de sa part:

"Oui, je maîtrise assez bien la technologie des Anciens."

Elle nota cette information sur la fiche.

"Quel est votre domaine de prédilection ?"

"L'astrophysique."

Une fois le nom de Rodney porté sur la liste des participants au concours. Ils décidèrent de rentrer sur Atlantis pour faire un rapport au docteur Weir, l'hôtesse ayant entendu la conversation leur avait précisé que la cérémonie d'ouverture aurait lieu ce soir et que leurs présences étaient requises. Les trois explorateurs se dirigèrent donc vers la porte pour faire un compte rendu à Elizabeth par radio.

"Atlantis, ici Sheppard vous me recevez ?"

"Oui John je vous reçois, j'espère que vous nous rapportez de bonnes nouvelles."

"Oui et non, la bonne nouvelle c'est que nous avons localisé le ZPM."

"Localisé ? Donc vous ne l'avez pas ?"

"Non, ça c'est la mauvaise nouvelle. Le ZPM est… un prix."

"Un prix ??"

"Oui, le ZPM est la récompense offerte au vainqueur du concours intergalactique des sciences."

"Du quoi ???"

"C'est un concours qui a lieu tous les 50 ans et euh…" Il rajouta dans un chuchotement. "Nous avons inscrit Rodney à ce concours."

Zelenka qui venait d'entrer dans la salle d'embarquement avait entendu la dernière phrase, il s'approcha d'Elizabeth en grimaçant anticipant sa réaction. Cette dernière était de plus en plus rouge de colère.

"VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ????"

John grimaça de douleur et porta la main à son oreille pour vérifier que son tympan n'avait pas explosé.

"Euh… on avait pensé que vous seriez d'accord. Au fait qu'en est-il de Ronon et de Teyla ?" demanda t-il innocemment.

"Colonel, ne changez pas de sujet !! Le fait est que j'aurais s'en doute été d'accord mais, ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'en tant que leader de cette cité, je n'ai pas été consulté au préalable."

"Je m'excuse mais nous devions donner notre réponse tout de suite."

"Nous en reparlerons. Pour répondre à votre autre question, le Goa'uld que poursuivaient Teyla et Ronon est mort transpercé par le ZPM, qui s'est lui même brisé sous le poids de l'impact."

"Donc Rodney est notre dernière chance."

Tout un coup, Elizabeth et Radek entendirent une sorte de grognement ressemblant à "Pas de pression hein ?" qui provenait sans aucun doute de McKay. Tous les Atlantes présents dans la salle d'embarquement esquissèrent un sourire.

"OK, vous avez le feu vert !" reprit Weir

"Merci. Rodney pense que c'est inutile mais je pense qu'il serait bien que Zelenka viennent nous rejoindre." demanda John

Avant que ce dernier ait pu protester, Elizabeth déclara:

"D'accord, je vous l'envoie. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?"

"Non, je crois que ça ira, la cérémonie d'ouverture est ce soir. Je vous recontacte plus tard."

"Très bien. Bonne chance ! Weir, terminé." Le vortex se ferma laissant un Radek abasourdi.

"Docteur Weir !"

Elizabeth se retourna.

"Oui, Radek ?"

Ce dernier arborait un air un peu gêné.

"Je… je ne me sens pas capable d'aller sur le terrain."

"Mais si vous en êtes capable." Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'un ton rassurant. "Radek, vous avez déjà été sur le terrain quand Rodney était bloqué dans ce dart. Et je sens qu'il va encore avoir besoin de vous aujourd'hui."

"Très bien, je vais me préparer." dit-il résigné

Elizabeth lui souria en hochant la tête et Radek se dirigea vers sa chambre. Décidément personne n'a envie de partir en mission avec notre génie et notre séducteur, pensa-t-elle en voyant Radek disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

John, Carson et Rodney se tenaient devant la porte qui s'activa trente minutes après que John ait fini son rapport, elle laissa apparaître un Radek peu rassuré mais aussi, à la grande surprise des trois Atlantes, Ronon et Teyla qui avaient décidé de rejoindre leur équipe.

"Heureux de vous revoir." salua Sheppard "Nous devrions nous mettre en route, la cérémonie commence dans deux heures."

La nuit était tombée sur Keryos. Des milliers de personnes affluaient vers un grand bâtiment gris bleuté éclairé de toutes parts. Il se trouvait au beau milieu du centre ville et ressemblait à un grand stade. A l'intérieur, les gradins entouraient une vaste surface. Celle ci était baignée dans la lumière et légèrement surélevée pour permettre à tout le monde de voir les épreuves. Le Dôme, comme le surnommait les Keryosiens, n'avait pas de toit mais un bouclier qui en cas de besoin pouvait être levé. Nos héros s'installèrent dans les tribunes.

"La cérémonie devrait bientôt commencer." déclara John

Peu après, le protocole débuta. Il s'y succéda des parades, des danses traditionnelles de diverses planètes et l'histoire du concours raconté par des enfants venant eux aussi de différentes planètes, pendant près d'une heure.

Lorsque le dernier enfant eut fini de conter sa partie de l'histoire, le fond étoilé s'éteignit et laissa place à un cercle de lumière où se trouvait le gouverneur de Keryos qui déclara :

"Je voudrais tout d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les participants, aux accompagnateurs ainsi qu'au public. Je suis très honoré que Keryos est reçu la possibilité d'organiser cet événement. Je pense que vous avez tous hâte de commencer c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans un long discours et, je déclare donc le 1000ème concours intergalactique des sciences ouvert !"

Des applaudissements ainsi que des "Hourra !" retentirent dans le Dôme puis une jeune femme vint à son tour se placer dans le cercle de lumière.

"Les premières épreuves du concours auront lieu dès demain. Tous les concurrents recevront ce soir dans leur chambre un dossier contenant une convocation détaillée du lieu et de l'heure à laquelle ils devront se présenter. Ainsi que le règlement et le déroulement des épreuves. Le vainqueur du concours se verra remettre le prix du plus grand scientifique de la galaxie mais aussi un objet qui possédait une très grande valeur pour les fondateurs du concours." A ce moment, l'objet en question apparut à la foule, porté par une petite colonne qui immergea de la scène. "A présent voici le prix que l'un d'entre vous aura l'immense honneur de remporter: Un Extracteur De Point Zéro." dit l'organisatrice

Une fois la cérémonie finie, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers un grand hôtel. Ce dernier était très luxueux et devait être, selon John, le plus grand de la planète. L'hôtesse qui les avait accueilli la première fois était chargée de repartir les chambres d'hôtel (qui s'avéraient être plutôt de grands appartements) aux différents participants et à leurs accompagnateurs, ces derniers ne devaient pas être plus de trois mais l'hôtesse n'a pu, comme toutes les femmes de la galaxie, résister aux beaux yeux de John et elle a pu donc leur trouver un bel appartement qui contenait deux chambres. Ils se répartissaient de la façon suivante: dans la première, notre génie en chef, notre génie adjoint et Nessie et dans la seconde, le Capitaine Kirk, Xena et Conan. Avant d'aller dormir, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon pour lire le dossier destiné à Rodney. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et y trouva une feuille et un petit objet rond qui s'alluma au contact de sa main et révéla l'hologramme de l'organisatrice.

"Bonjour ! Vous trouverez ci-joint votre convocation pour le premier tour mais pour le moment je vais vous énoncer le déroulement des épreuves. Le concours se déroulera sur une période d'une semaine au cours de laquelle 500 concurrents se disputeront la victoire. Lors du premier tour, cinq épreuves auront lieu lors de la première journée et cinq autres lors de la deuxième journée, 50 personnes concourront lors de chaque épreuve. Seuls les vingt-cinq premiers de chaque épreuve accéderont au deuxième tour pour qu'il ne reste plus que 250 participants. Ils concourront à nouveau sur le même principe que les deux premières journées, exceptés pour chaque épreuve seulement 25 qualifiés y participeront. Lors des épreuves, les candidats devront réaliser le projet imposé le plus rapidement possible. Les concurrents auront le droit de faire appel à une aide extérieur pour l'épreuve de leur choix. Les différents types de science seront abordés au cours de ce tournoi. La science des nombres sera la première matière abordée. De plus amples informations seront communiquées aux participants qui accéderont au deuxième tour."

Sur cette dernière phrase, l'hologramme de la jeune femme disparut. Rodney reposa l'hologramme sur la table devant lui puis il se saisit de sa feuille personnelle et continua sa lecture cette fois dans sa tête et dit :

"Je ferais parti du groupe 2. Mon premier tour est demain à 14h."

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils se saluèrent et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, se coucher pour attaquer ce qui allait être une longue journée.

TBC

* * *

Une review ? Un petit clic pour le lecteur, un grand bonheur pour l'auteur ^^


End file.
